High School Complex
by kittysavs
Summary: Sakura lives in an apartment complex owned by the famous Uchiha family who live at the top of the building. After a miserable 1st year of high school, Sakura decides to change herself. And with that change she catches the attention of certain delinquents... Sakura X Akatsuki Title might change if I come up with a better one.


**A/N** I do not own Nartuo.

* * *

"Sakura!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen, causing the pinkette to wake up. She groaned and rolled over to looked at the time. The clock read 6:30. Irritated that it was already time to get ready for school Sakura threw her blanket over herself and cuddled back up to her body pillow. She started to drift back to sleep, when she heard stomping coming down the hall. Before she could react the door swung open and her mother was glaring at her. "Sakura Haruno, get your butt out of bed this instant."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sakura said as she tossed the blanket off of herself and got out of bed as fast as she could. If you thought Sakura had a bad temper, you should see her mom when she was angry. Mebuki sighed and shook her head as she turned around to leave.

Before she left completely she turned her head to look at Sakura. "Breakfast is almost ready, so hurry up getting dressed."

Sakura yawned and stretched. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered. After her mother left, Sakura went and shut her door. She quickly made her bed and then took her clothes off. She went to her closet and grabbed her school uniform. Konoha Highs uniform was pretty simple, but still cute. For girls, a white short sleeve button up (long in the winter), a navy blue skirt, black knee-high stockings, and a navy blue ribbon. The ribbon was Sakura's favorite part. Boys just wore a short sleeve button up with a tie, and navy blue pants.

She got dressed and then went to her dresser to look in the mirror. Her pink hair was a little past her shoulders and Sakura thought it might be time for a hair cut. She used to keep it long, but a little after her 1st year of High School it was cut. She stared at herself for a moment, and the shook her head to fight a memory from coming up to the surface.

Today was the first day of the second year and Sakura was ready to make this the best year she could. She quickly brushed her hair and put a Navy blue hairband in to hold her bangs back. Once she was ready she headed to the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove finishing up the eggs, and her father was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning!" She said with a big grin and sat down next to Kizashi. She poured herself a glass of the orange juice that was out on the table.

"Quite chipper this morning." Kizashi stated as he put down the paper and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm determined to make this year awesome and let nothing hold me down!" She threw her fist in the air. "Cha!"

Kizashi stared at her for a second. Sakura stared back. Then at the same time they both started laughing.

With a smile on her face, Mebuki walked over to them putting the last plate of food on the table. She sat on the other side of the table and shook her head. "You guys are too loud in the morning." She rubbed her temple, pretending their laughter was giving her a headache.

Sakura started filling up her plate with food. Eggs, bacon, and toast. "I've learned from the best." Sakura used her thumb to point at Kizashi.

They all ate, and before Sakura knew it it was time to leave for school. She kissed her mom and dad goodbye and then headed out of their apartment. She lived on the third floor and would typically take the stairs, but today she decided to take the elevator. She pushed the button and waited. The elevator dinged. She smiled and went to step in, but then she saw him. She froze in place for a second, but then quickly rushed in so the doors wouldn't close.

 _Curse you, lazy Sakura!_ She thought to herself, mad that she didn't just take the stairs.

Itachi Uchiha stood in the elevator, looking at his phone. His eyes flickered up as she walked in, and gave her a silent nod of acknowledgment. She bowed respectfully and stood as close to the other side as she could. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she did her best not to stare.

To say Itachi Uchiha was handsome was an understatement. He was absolutely beautiful. It made Sakura blush just looking at him. She would control herself though. He was the son of the man who owned the entire apartment complex and he was also a member of the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki was a group that people wouldn't dare label a gang, but that's pretty much what they were. She believed Itachi's father was unaware of his sons involvement.

The elevator reached the first floor lobby and when the doors opened Sakura watched as Itachi walked out of the elevator towards a tall man wearing the same uniform. She recognized him from school, but couldn't seem to remember his name.

 _You'd think I'd remember the name of someone who looked as strange as him._ She thought to herself as she took in his appearance. Itachi wasn't a small man by any means, but this guy made him look small in comparison. But his size wasn't what made him strange. It was the fact that his skin color was blue. Yep, blue. Sakura had no idea the reason it was that color. He also had spiky dark blue hair to match.

They both walked out of the building and Sakura followed behind because she was headed the same way. Her eyes followed them as they both got into a backseat of a car and watched the car drive off. She was jealous they got a ride to school while she had to catch the train. Once they were out of eyesight she started her walk to school.

* * *

School had started off pretty normal. Nothing eventful happened, just catching up with some friends and boring lessons.

Next this she knew it was lunch time.

"Oh crap!" Sakura said after looking in her bag. "I forgot my lunch."

"You did too?" The person beside her said. She happened to be seated next to her best friend, Ino. "Let's go buy lunch!" She suggested. Sakura nodded and they both got up.

Leaving the classroom, the girls headed to the cafeteria. It was crowed with students today. Since it was the first day of school, it seems they weren't the only ones who forgot their lunch. They both got in line and waited for their turn. They got some food and waited to pay.

As Sakura and Ino chatted, the person in front of them started yelling. Sakura glared at the guy. She didn't recognize him, so she assume he must be a 3rd year. He had silver hair that was slicked back. She noticed that his uniform was a mess. Shirt wasn't tucked in and it he wasn't wearing his tie. The guy he was arguing with wore a black medical mask which she thought was odd. From what she could hear, it seemed like they were arguing about money.

Sakura was trying to ignore them but he kept getting louder and louder. Growing irritated, Sakura started say something. The next thing she knew the guy backed up, but lost his footing and tripped back into her. Sakura gasped as she dropped her tray off food. Some of the contents splashed up and got on her legs and clothes. She heard other students laugh and anger bubbled inside her.

"Hey!" She yelled at the silver haired guy. He turned and looked at her. "Watch where you're going, baka!"

His face was shocked at first, but then it quickly turned mean as he glared at her. Taking a step closer to her. "Excuse me, bitch?! What the fuck did you just call me?"

She kicked the tray out of the way and stepped closer to him, not backing down. "Did I stutter?"

"Sakura, don't." Ino said from behind her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, pinkie?"

"Hidan..." The person he was yelling at before put a hand on his shoulder. "Apologize to the girl."

"Fuck no! I'm not fucking apologizing to the pink haired bitch now."

"Don't make a scene." His friend said firmly as he gripped his shoulder harder. Hidan groaned and gave Sakura once last look.

"You better fucking watch yourself, Pinkie."

"And you better learn some manners." She shot right back. He went to say something else, but his friend pulled him away. Sakura could hear curses coming from Hidan as they left.

"What the heck has gotten into you Sakura?" Ino said once they were out of sight. "You're crazy for taking to that delinquent like that."

"I told myself I was done putting up with people's crap this year." Sakura said as she bent down to start picking up the mess. Once she got all she could cleaned up, she ended up just purchasing a sandwich. They then headed outside to eat their lunch.

As Sakura unwrapped her sandwich, she noticed Ino staring at her, lost in thought. "What?" Sakura asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Ino smirked at her. "You've really changed from the shy girl who needed my help in elementary school.

Sakura looked at Ino for a moment, thinking back to when she met her best friend. She was a shy child. When she moved to Kohana, she had a lot of trouble making friends. Ino was her first friend, and helped her blossom into the girl she was today.

"I'm defiantly not. And you're not the same Ino-pig from middle school." Sakura playfully stuck out her tongue. Ino gasped and put her hand on her chest, pretending to be hurt by her insult.

"Listen forehead-"

"Sakura-Chan!" They both stopped and turned and looked at Naruto who rushed over.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Ino asked, clearing irritated that he interrupted her.

Naruto took a deep breath and with his famous grin on his face he threw his hands up. "Sasuke-teme is throwing a party!"

Both Ino and Sakura widened their eyes in shock.

"You're joking, right?" Sakura said, not convinced that THEE Sasuke Uchiha, voluntary wanted people over his house.

"Nope! His parents are out of town and I said, 'teme we should have a little get together,' and he went 'hn'!" Naruto explained.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, then back at Naruto. They both started laughing.

"Naruto, Sasuke says 'hn' at everything you say!" Ino stated.

"It was a YES 'Hn'."

"And you can tell the difference?"

"Of course I can I'm teme's BEST FRIEND! So did you wanna go Sakura-chan?"

Sakura paused and thought for a minute. Did she really want to go to her former crushes apartment? The Uchiha's have lived on top of her building since she moved to Kohana and she's never stepped foot it it. She was curious what it looked like though. She knew it was huge, and since the Uchiha family has a lot of money she can't even image how luxurious it must look.

Before Sakura could respond, Ino jumped up and put her arm around Sakura. "We'd love to!" She exclaimed.

"Yay! It's gonna be this Friday, at 7pm. You know where he lives Sakura-chan. Oh! And they do have a pool on the roof, so make sure to bring your suits!~" He said as ran off.

"Inooo." Sakura whined.

"Don't Ino me, we're going! And it's a pool party too! We'll have to go get new swim suits! I want Sasuke-kun to see me and fall head over heels!"

"Like that'd happen."

Ino pouted for a second, and then smirked. "Orrrrr... Maybe he'd fall head over heels for you."

Sakura huffed. "That's even more unlikely."

"Either way, after school today, we are going to the mall."

"Ugh, finnneeee."

Sakura sighed and they continued to finish their lunch.

' _What am I getting myself into?'_

* * *

A/U

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I love school fics, and this idea has been in my head for as long as I remember but I'm not very good at writing so I tend to give up on projects a lot. If you liked it please leave a review. It'll mean a lot to me and will give me motivation to write!

-Savs


End file.
